


Naruto   x    Sasuke

by BluesofMitsuki



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bottom Uchiha Sasuke, Fanfiction, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Seme Uzumaki Naruto, Top Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto Friendship, Uke Uchiha Sasuke, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 09:33:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23349220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluesofMitsuki/pseuds/BluesofMitsuki
Summary: "It's not that I wanted you to say it, but......After that night....after that night when you let me to hold you for the first time I can't help but to wonder....if you really desired to do it with me or it was just all your way to atone and make up for all the horrible things that happened between us"Naruto already expected that being  hokage will never be an easy task, but he never thought that it would be so hard. That's why getting a 3 days rest is a miracle for him, and ofcourse, he wanted to make full use of it......with Sasuke, yet his raven haired mate seems to be unhappy with the idea.
Relationships: Uzumaki Naruto/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 11
Kudos: 175





	1. Short Note

**What is this story's Alternative Universe? [AU]**  
\- This story of mine is about Adult Naruto and Sasuke. The 4th shinobi war was over, their final fight was over and this story's settings taken over after Naruto became the 7th hokage. Basically they are both on their 30's here  
[if im not mistaken in my math lmao]

**Story's quality**  
\- This story might contain grammatical errors, but I did put a piece of my heart in this work. That's why I hope you'll enjoy this. Thank you....and oh! This contained R18 scenes so amm yeah read it at your own enjoymen--- I meant risk

**DISCLAIMER**  
_I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THIS CHARACTERS_. **NARUTO** _SERIES BELONGS TO_  
" **Masashi Kishimoto** "  
_EVERYTHING IN THIS BOOK IS A WORK OF FICTION AND INTENDED FOR ENTERTAINMENT USE ONLY_

\- _**BLUESofMITSUKI**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Im Mitsuki you can also read this work of mine (and my other works)  
> [here](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Mitsuki_kun_4)


	2. Marking You [Naruto  x  Sasuke] - First Part

' _Should I make a move or not?'_

_'It's okay to make a move right?'_

_'He'll be angry or not?'_

_'How will I act? Should I ask him out?'_

**Naruto** : **"** Man! this is so frustrating! **"**

He exclaimed in a low voice as he sat uncomfortably in the bed. Several thoughts just kept on running inside his mind yet none of it will work and Naruto surely knows it

Turning his gaze in the bathroom , he can still hear the running water from the shower indicating that Sasuke is not yet done and he still have time to think on how not to turn their vacation in a whole boredom

Well, he's not sure if he can count their three days rest as a vacation ,but he surely wants to make full use of it with Sasuke, who miraculously agreed to take a rest with him for a while here in Konoha.

It seems like he spent most of his time thinking about how to become a hokage and successful shinobi that he almost forget about this normal kind of things. Having a lover is still a strange feeling for him, making him somehow awkward whenever Sasuke is around

**Sasuke** : **"** It's your turn **"**

A low voice pulled him out of his reverie, only to see Sasuke stepping out of the shower wearing nothing but a white bathrobe and a small towel hanging on his head. His body instantly shivered upon meeting Sasuke's eyes

**Naruto** : **"** y....yeah **"**

He awkwardly answered as he almost run to the bathroom. Naruto tried to clear his head while taking his time under the shower , but he failed

**Naruto** : **"** Perhaps I should make a move? Or..or ask him if he wants to.....to do it?or...ask him on a date? **"**

He murmured into himself as he slightly felt heat while thinking about the idea

Although it's not their first time to do 'that' kind of thing, their job made them so much busy that they didn't even had the chance to see each other normally or even have time to spend together , and suddenly having this rare chance.....it's somehow awkward for him

Naruto took a long breath , closing his eyes as he let the water's pressure massage his whole body.

Until now, it's still too much for him to absorb all the things that happened in his life. Achieving his dream, bringing peace in Konoha, and above all......bringing Sasuke back ,he couldn't ask for more. That's why he wanted to cherish this whole three days with Sasuke

**Naruto** : **"** Get a grip of your self Naruto! Make some move! **"**

Thinking he's finally ready to give a show, Naruto grabbed the prepared towel as he dried and wrapped his self with it. His unsure body stepped out from the bathroom and instantly saw Sasuke who's still wearing a bathrobe but was now laying on the bed. God! is this a sign?

He tried to make his every step silent as he carefully sat on the same bed. He can't see whether Sasuke is sleeping or not because of the darkness in the room, although it's still somehow afternoon

At this rate, in this kind of atmosphere, two lovers in the same room.....all alone. Isn't it normal to do 'that' thing ?

**Naruto** : **"** S...Sasuke? **"**

Gulping his own spit, Naruto felt stupid for muttering Sasuke's name without proper thinking. He was so caught up with the building heat inside of him

**Sasuke** : **"** what? **"**

Sasuke's deep voice soothed his ears, giving him a weird feeling specifically.....down there

**Naruto** : **"** do.....do you....want...to....to... **"**

**Sasuke** : **"** to do it? **"**

He was surprised by Sasuke's respond, but he was more surprised when Sasuke suddenly leaned closer to him, while looking intently at his ocean eyes

**Naruto** : **"** y....yes? **"**

He was a bit embarrassed while admitting his indecent intention . But Sasuke's expression didn't changed....and was still like the usual , as if not aware of what's going on

**Sasuke** : **"** I see.....is this why you asked me to take a vacation with you? **"**

**Naruto** : **"** N...not exac --- **"**

**Sasuke** : **"** This is why I'm avoiding being alone with you **"**

**Naruto** : **"** h....ha? **"**

**Sasuke** : **"** But I guess it can't be help **"**

Sasuke then suddenly moved closer to him

**Sasuke** : **"** Guess just for this time I'll let you do it. Go on, do what you like with my body **"**

Sasuke blurted as if those words didn't mean anything for him.

His answer must have caused Naruto so much happiness like how it should be......but it didn't

Instead, Naruto suddenly felt confused, lost, and numb. He knew that there must be something wrong and missing yet he doesn't know what exactly it is

There's something wrong with Sasuke's responds, with Sasuke's expression.

What could possibly gone wrong?

Is it the timing?

The mood?

The way he asked for it?

Is it too much for Sasuke to ask this kind of things ?

**Naruto** : **"** k.....kidding, im just kidding dattebayo! **"**

Naruto scratched the back of his head while trying to laugh, hoping it'll lighten the mood. He then tried to break his gaze from Sasuke by finding his way into his closet

**Naruto** : **"** I....I know your tired, please make your self at home, use all the things you wanted to use. I will be out for a while to buy ingredients for dinner **"**

Naruto didn't wait for Sasuke's respond and instantly headed out upon dressing up.

He didn't realized his tensioned body until the outside fresh air greeted him and soothed his body.

He can't help but to smile upon seeing the peaceful village. This is what he fought for, and will continue to fight for until his last breath. He can't be more thankful for all the people who sacrificed their lives just so he could be where he is right now

And he wanted to cherish the people who's still here in his side right now

Because life wasn't too sure for them, that's why he wanted to grab this rare chances while he still can

But why is he here right now? Walking alone while Sasuke is in his house. Why.....why does it feel so wrong.....to be with him?

Being together, isn't it what lovers should do?

Lovers?

**Naruto** : **"** Are we....are we even lovers? **"**

Do Sasuke even feel the same way as him?

Naruto took a long sigh......it seems like he missed the most important part of his life again.

**To be continued**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Im Mitsuki you can also read this work of mine (and my other works)  
> [here](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Mitsuki_kun_4)


	3. Marking You [Naruto  x  Sasuke] - Last Part

  
  


Naruto carefully opened the door. He was completely lost in his thoughts that he didn't even realized the time  
  
  
  
  


**Naruto** : **"** Even though I said I'll buy some ingredients for dinner, I ended up taking out some ramen **"**  
  
  
  
  


He murmured as he placed the ramen in the table. The lights were already off ,a sign that Sasuke might already be sleeping by now  
  
  


Naruto twisted the door knob and gently opened his room's door, and he is right.....Sasuke is already asleep  
  
  
  
  


**Naruto** : **"** Did he even ate? **"**  
  
  
  
  


He murmured again as he fixed the blanket, enough to cover Sasuke's whole body.  
  
  
  
  


**Naruto** : **"** you're still wearing a bathrobe, aren't your clothes dried yet? what if you catch a cold **"**  
  
  
  
  


He said worriedly as if Sasuke could really hear him while putting another layer of blanket at the raven haired  
  
  


Guess this will be the end of the first day of his three days rest.  
  
  


Naruto then picked up his pillow and spared blanket from his closet  
  
  
  
  


**Naruto** : **"** Goodnight Sasuke **"**  
  
  
  
  


He bid as he make his way out of the room  
  
  
  
  


**Sasuke** : **"** where are you going? **"**  
  
  
  
  


Naruto flinched by suddenly hearing Sasuke's voice  
  
  
  
  


**Naruto** : **"** T..to the sofa? **"**  
  
  
  
  


**Sasuke** : **"** sofa? are you telling me that you planned to sleep in the living room? **"**  
  
  
  
  


**Naruto** : **"** W..well...Yeah..? **"**  
  
  
  
  


**Sasuke** : **"** Comeback here, I will be the one to sleep there **"**  
  
  
  
  


Naruto: **"** That's the thing I'll never allow you to! **"**  
  
  
  
  


**Sasuke** : **"** if so, comeback and sleep here usuratonkachi! **"**  
  
  
  
  


Naruto just smiled and silently walked towards the bed while scratching the back of his head, as if he had a choice. Making his self comfortable in the bed, he faced the side where he can't see Sasuke  
  
  


The moon was so bright tonight that he can almost see its light even though his eyes were closed . He tried to relax his body hoping that sleepiness will knock him soon.....but he failed  
  
  
  
  


**Sasuke** : **"**...Naruto.....you're still awake aren't you? **"**  
  
  
  
  


Sasuke's soft voice soothed his ears , yet Naruto tried his best not to make any move nor even face him  
  
  
  
  


**Naruto** : **"** y...yeah? **"**  
  
  
  
  


But Sasuke didn't answered, Naruto felt some movements beside him but he decided to ignore it, he must control his self.  
  
  
  
  


**Sasuke** : **"** You're...youre mad...aren't you? **"**  
  
  
  
  


Naruto opened his eyes....mad?  
  
  


He then decided to face him. Only to see that Sasuke is staring and facing him as well.  
  
  


Their faces were somehow close that he can almost feel and hear Sasuke's every breath . Making Naruto a little bit awkward and decided to sit on the bed instead  
  
  
  
  


**Naruto** : **"** mad? What makes you say that? **"**  
  
  
  
  


He tried to ask while looking straightly at the window where he can almost see a part of the moon  
  
  
  
  


**Sasuke** : **"** I know you're not joking when you ask me..... **"**  
  
  
  
  


**Sasuke** : **"** to do it **"**  
  
  
  
  


Naruto took a deep breath before speaking, carefully picking the right words in his mind  
  
  
  
  


**Naruto** : **"** Im...im not mad, there's no way I would be mad over those kind of things, besides......I can't blame you, I asked for too much dattebayo! **"**  
  
  
  
  


Naruto cheerfully said as he looked into Sasuke's direction and gave him a smile. But Sasuke gave him unconvinced look  
  
  


As expected, he could never hide anything from Sasuke  
  
  
  
  


Naruto: " Im not mad....really....it's just....it's just...I felt so wrong "  
  
  
  
  


Fear started to crawl in his whole body. He's afraid to say the wrong words, he's afraid that his words might make Sasuke leave again......yet  
  
  
  
  


**Naruto** : **"** After the war, after that time when we fought for the last time, when you finally came back to us......I thought everything will be back on how it used to be. But.....but something changed in me.....I thought.....I thought I'd be happy if we return to what we used to......I thought I wanted to restore our friendship......but.....but it turns out I wanted more than that.....more than just friendship **"**  
  
  
  
  


This is the first time for him to put his feelings into words  
  
  


It's quite scary  
  
  


It's embarrassing  
  
  


Yet it made his chest to be free from suffocating  
  
  


He cant bring his self to look at Sasuke's direction. Closing his eyes instead as he rested his head against the wall.....trying to remember all the things he wanted to say but decided to keep it in his self for all this years  
  
  
  
  


**Naruto** : **"** I tried to stop this indecent feeling in me.....but it was too late. Until that night, I don't know what was in your mind but you let me to embrace you, and did the things that friends should never do with each other. That night….for the first time I felt the ecstasy of becoming one with you and I thought it will be our new start, I thought tomorrow will be the start of days for us......but then I woke up only to see that you're not with me anymore, I saw nothing but a letter from you saying that you will be away for a while.....that you didn't forgive your self yet and that you need to atone for all of your sins **"**  
  
  
  
  


Pure silence reign the entire room, Naruto could almost hear the beating noice in his chest and wondered.....if Sasuke could hear it as well  
  
  


Perhaps he can't, because like what it used to.....Naruto could never make his feelings reach Sasuke  
  
  
  
  


**Naruto** : **"** I felt hanging, but I accepted your decision. Thinking you feel the same way.....I patiently waited for you . Many years had past and I finally became the 7th Hokage. And then...finally you came back.....you came back as if that night never existed. We became so much busy that I didn't had the chance to clear things between us. That's why......having this rare chance.....I can't help but to hope **"**  
  
  
  
  


Gathering all the courage that was left in him, Naruto did his best to look at Sasuke's direction  
  
  


It feels like forever since the last time he meet those raven eyes, that never failed to stop him  
  
  
  
  


**Naruto** : **"** It's not that I wanted you to say it, but....After that night....after that night when you let me to hold you for the first time, I can't help but to wonder....if you really desired to do it with me or it was just all your way to atone and make up for all the horrible things that happened between us **"**  
  
  
  
  


Naruto tried his best to give him a smile upon saying those words, and rested his head again agaisnt the wall  
  
  
  
  


**Naruto** : **"** But then earlier I realized, it doesn't matter anymore **"**  
  
  
  
  


_' It means so much to me '_  
  
  
  
  


**Naruto** : **"** its alright now....... as long as you came back to us **"**  
  
  
  
  


**Naruto** : **"** as long as you're here now....it's enough for me too **"**  
  
  
  
  


_' I want us to be more than this '_  
  
  
  
  


**Naruto** : **"** That's why.... **"**  
  
  
  
  


_' But I guess things were never destined to be in the way I wanted to, no matter how I tried to change it '_  
  
  
  
  


**Naruto** : **"** You can rest assure now....you don't have to put up things to me anymore **"**  
  
  
  
  


No one dared to speak again....  
  
  


Guess this is where he'll end things, guess this is where he will stop his waiting  
  
  
  
  


**Naruto** : **"** Goodnight.....Sas-- **"**  
  
  
  
  


**Sasuke** : **"** You're wrong! **"**  
  
  
  
  


A low yet shaking voice interrupted him. Making him look at Sasuke's direction who's now sitting in front of him  
  
  
  
  


**Sasuke** : **"** You're wrong! **"**  
  
  
  
  


Unlike his usual poker appearance, Sasuke is wearing an emotional expression  
  
  
  
  


**Sasuke** : **"** I.....I didn't do it with you out of atonement! **"**  
  
  
  
  


His shaking voice, his almost crying face....why? why is he making this kind of face?  
  
  
  
  


**Naruto** : **"** Sa.....suke **"**  
  
  
  
  


**Sasuke** : **"** You deserve so much better than me! Why? Why it has to be me? After all the things you sacrificed for me! After all the pain you've been through because of me.....why? why it has to be me?! **"**  
  
  
  
  


The dripping crystal tears from his eyes glowed by the moon's brightness . Sasuke's shaking voice shattered him, his painful expression stuck a broken glass in Naruto's chest  
  
  
  
  


**Sasuke** : **"** I did everything I can , I thought of getting away from you! hoping you'll find somebody else! But why?! Why are you here? Why are we here?! Why did you wait for me?! Why! **"**  
  
  
  
  


**Naruto** : **"** Because I don't want anybody else! **"**  
  
  
  
  


**Sasuke** : **"** But you deserve someone else! Someone who's pure! Someon-- **"**  
  
  
  
  


**Naruto** : **"** I don't care! I want you! I don't care about who's someone else you're talking about! JUST ACCEPT IT! **"**  
  
  
  
  


**Sasuke** : **"** I caused you so much pain! **"**  
  
  
  
  


**Naruto** : **"** Then pay for it by staying by my side! **"**  
  
  
  
  


**Sasuke** : **"** Look at me! Im no woman! Im no pure! I commited so much sins! Im no perfect! You deser-- **"**  
  
  
  
  


**Naruto** : **"** All I deserve is you! Only you Sasuke! I will never want it to be somebody else ! I don't care if you're not a woman! I don't care if you're not pure! or perfect! Or anything else!.....I just...I just want you...only you! **"**  
  
  
  
  


Naruto's voice finally broke.....he didn't mean to shout yet the feelings in him just keeps on overflowing  
  
  


Is this the end?  
  
  


Will he really be able....to end all of this?  
  
  


Sasuke's sobs disturbed the silence as Naruto can't form any words in his mind  
  
  


Until Naruto can't bear it anymore and suddenly pulled Sasuke into his arms. The raven haired didn't protested.....instead ,Sasuke embraced him back....tightly as if he never wanted to let go of him  
  
  
  
  


**Sasuke** : **"** why can't I win against you?! **"**  
  
  
  
  


**Naruto** : **"** Please stop crying will you? **"**  
  
  
  
  


He gently pleaded and whispered while simply inhaling Sasuke's scent  
  
  
  
  


**Sasuke** : "I give up..... **"**  
  
  
  
  


Sasuke suddenly mattered and loosen the hug to put some distance between them  
  
  
  
  


**Naruto** : **"** h...ha? **"**  
  
  
  
  


Naruto was surprised when Sasuke suddenly untied his own bathrobe and placed Naruto's right hand into his chest. It was beating so fast.....exactly like his  
  
  
  
  


**Sasuke** : **"** If you want me to stop crying….will you.....will you hold me? Tonight? And tomorrow? And next day? And the day after the next day? Will you....will you hold me forev…No.....please......please hold me.....forever... I know I don't have the right after saying and doing those things…but…please…..ple--- **"**  
  
  
  
  


Naruto hushed him with a gentle kiss. He can't help but to smile as their lips collided with each other. It wasn't soft……yet it's definitely the sweetest above all the sweetest  
  
  
  
  


**Naruto** : **"** I will hold you as much as you want to....as much as you let me to **"**  
  
  
  
  


He said while panting and resting his forehead against Sasuke's.  
  
  
  
  


**Sasuke** : **"** Im sorry that I can't embrace you fully. You know I lost my left arm **"**  
  
  
  
  


They both softly laughed as Naruto gently pushed him down the bed. Revealing the uncovered body of Sasuke, Naruto can't help but to adore how the brightness of the moon seems to make Sasuke's pale skin to glow in the middle of the darkness of the room  
  
  
  
  


**Naruto** : **"** Just to clear things up..... **"**  
  
  
  
  


Naruto then searched something from his nightstand  
  
  
  
  


**Naruto** : **"** If....If I ask you to marry me....will you.....will you say yes? **"**  
  
  
  
  


And presented a simple yet sentimental silver ring  
  
  


Sasuke gave a surprised look, but then eventually gave his occasional smile while giving his right hand to Naruto  
  
  
  
  


**Sasuke** : **"** Although it should be with my left hand, I guess it can't be help **"**  
  
  
  
  


Sasuke took a deep breath as he gently brushed the whiskers on Naruto's right cheek . He stared at Naruto's ocean eyes with full of sincerity and love while sweetly smiling  
  
  
  
  


**Sasuke** : **"** Yes...please.... **"**  
  
  
  
  


Naruto took out a relief smile while putting the ring on Sasuke's finger  
  
  
  
  


**Naruto** : **"** Although I know it must be hard for you.....but knowing that im the reason why you lost your arm, I can't help but to feel somehow happy **"**  
  
  
  
  


**Sasuke** : **"** happy? **"**  
  
  
  
  


**Naruto** : **"** because it almost feels like.....Im **marking you** **"**  
  
  
  
  


He then eagerly claimed Sasuke's lips again.......while gently letting his hand to travel from Sasuke's neck , shoulder, torso and down to his thigh. Making the raven haired to let out some whimpers while trying to give back Naruto's kiss   
  
  


It wasn't too soon when Naruto removed all of his clothes as Sasuke's legs were tightly wrapped around him  
  
  
  
  


**Sasuke** : **"** Naruto....wait...not...not the--- **"**  
  
  
  
  


Sasuke's moans suddenly echoed in the entire room as Naruto started to suck his chest.... Enough to make Sasuke to bend his whole body...as if trying to ease his unsatisfied hips and erection  
  
  


Naruto carefully stretched apart his legs , making Sasuke to panic but was instanty ease when Naruto held his hand tightly  
  
  
  
  


**Naruto** : **"** it's okay....just take a deep breath **"**  
  
  
  
  


Sasuke just nodded and did what he was told. But his breathing instantly became heavy when Naruto started to stroke him using his mouth  
  
  


Naruto's tongue gives a weird yet addicting feeling.....making him to move his own hips. He can almost feel Naruto's breath on his base that added a hot feeling inside of him  
  
  
  
  


**Sasuke** : **"** N....Na....Naruto! **"**  
  
  
  
  


Desperately calling his name while tugging Naruto's hair to get his desired friction.....there's no way Sasuke could ever hide the so much pleasure that made his mouth hanging the whole time  
  
  


He's been letting out such disgusting voice, yet he can't stop his self from doing so because of how Naruto's mouth stroking him with so much skill  
  
  
  
  


**Naruto** : **"** Im so happy, I could hear your voice now....unlike before **"**  
  
  
  
  


Naruto whispered in his ears, making him open his eyes.....not even realizing he had closed them because of too much pleasure  
  
  


He can't help but to growl every time Naruto's hardness would brush against him . Naruto wants more! And so he is  
  
  


Naruto's heart was beating so fast and this time...he's sure that Sasuke could hear it  
  
  


Their breathing started to feel so heavy as Sasuke desperately searched for Naruto's lips and tasted it greedily as soon as he found it  
  
  


He was completely lost in too much ecstasy that he didn't noticed Naruto's long wet slim finger that started to brush inside his heating tight....making him to break the kiss but Naruto didn't allowed him and claimed his lips again…swallowing his moans and words  
  
  


Sasuke helplessly clinging on the rumpled bedsheet, while Naruto added a second finger and after a while a third one without letting go of Sasuke's mouth  
  
  


It was almost a torture for Sasuke, as he tried to move his own hips....trying to make his fingers deeper inside him…desperately wanting more despite of feeling weak and dizzy  
  
  


Naruto buried his face in Sasuke's shoulder, giving the raven haired a small kisses and bites in the neck while continuing to cruelly pound his fingers inside Sasuke's wet center. Causing the man under him to whined and later…scream  
  
  


His moan was like a music in Naruto's ears, making him unbelievably hard while Sasuke begun to call his name again and again and again until his mind begun to be blank  
  
  


After cumming, Sasuke's trembling hand reached for Naruto's face and whispered  
  
  
  
  


**Sasuke** : **"** more.....more..I want …more! **"**  
  
  
  
  


His panting, hoarse and weak voice begged for Naruto as if it was his necessity. Making Naruto harder than before  
  
  


Naruto could already feel the clenching inside of him in his fingers  
  
  
  
  


**Naruto** : **"** Just tell me if it hurts so much **"**  
  
  
  
  


He lovingly whispered as he stared at Sasuke's dark eyes...who's staring back at him with full of emotions ,anticipation and sincerity  
  
  


Sasuke impatiently spread his legs more while Naruto slipped his wet fingers out of him before positioning his self infront of Sasuke  
  
  


Naruto then gently pushed his tip in him, making Sasuke to gasp as he clang on Naruto's right shoulder  
  
  
  
  


**Naruto** : **"** take a deep breath **"**  
  
  
  
  


And Sasuke did it. But it didn't lasted for so long when Naruto slowly pushed inside him....making him hard to breath, a tears begun to form in his raven eyes as his moans begun to be louder and louder between his panting  
  
  


God! There's no way he could take it in all! It's too much for him! But Naruto continued to push inside him until Naruto's hip was bonded behind him . It's too much for him, the thing inside him was too long and big that he even came again just upon recieving it  
  
  


Naruto could feel how Sasuke's inside continued to twitch and decided not move for a while just enough to make his inside to be familiar with the feeling  
  
  


He planned to do it for a while, but then Sasuke begun to impatiently move his own hips  
  
  
  
  


**Sasuke** : **"** Please! Im..….im begging you! **"**  
  
  
  
  


And that's it....all of his suppression broke upon hearing the trembling voice of Sasuke begging him to start  
  
  


The bed begun to creak when Naruto moved, it started with a swift motion , slower and faster….making Sasuke to think of nothing but this overwhelming pleasure  
  
  


Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand while moving even faster than before. Sasuke begun to desperately call his name again while bending his whole body...trying to make Naruto deeper in him  
  
  


And he didn't failed, as he started to feel the ecstasy of how Naruto's hardness brushing in his burning wet tight. Sasuke begun to wail when Naruto hit his sweet spot  
  
  
  
  


**Sasuke** : **"** no.....wait....Ow!…God! **"**  
  
  
  
  


He wanted it to stop yet his body was saying the opposite and he started to move his own hips along with Naruto  
  
  


Thinking he already know what happened, Naruto then moved unbelievably faster......making sure to abuse his sweet spot, which Sasuke contradictorily desired.  
  
  


Making their own rhythm, Naruto thrust deeper while kneeling in front Sasuke, grabbing and spreading both of Sasuke's legs making the raven haired squirm everytime his hardness would cruelly hit his prostate  
  
  
  
  


**Naruto** : **"** I...I can't hold back anymore....Im gonna come! **"**  
  
  
  
  


He whispered between his heavy breaths while gently caressing away the tears on Sasuke's eyes while still moving  
  
  


Sasuke tried to form a words yet he can do nothing but to moan with so much pleasure . Naruto thrusted one to three more times before pulling out and comming in the bedsheet.  
  
  
  
  


**Naruto** : **"** I dirtied the bedsheet! **"**  
  
  
  
  


Naruto exclaimed while still panting and lowly laughed. He crawled back to see Sasuke's face who's looking back at him while also still catching his breath  
  
  


He can't help but to touch Sasuke's cheek and kissed his swollen eyes before laying beside him, pulling him close while resting his chin against Sasuke's head  
  
  
  
  


**Naruto** : **"** Even though I don't want to overdo it, I ended up overdoing it....im sorry **"**  
  
  
  
  


He gently whispered , but Sasuke shifted his position and looked at him  
  
  
  
  


**Sasuke** : **"** it didn't hurt …it....it felt good **"**  
  
  
  
  


Naruto could sense an embarrassment towards Sasuke, making him laugh while brushing Sasuke's hair by his fingers.....enough to reveal his left violet eye  
  
  
  
  


**Naruto** : **"** Im happy to hear that.....and it felt good for me too **"**  
  
  
  
  


Naruto confessed and lovingly smiled after  
  
  
  
  


**Sasuke** : **"** earlier, while you're gone....I can't stop thinking....what if.....what if you're doing it with someone else ? That's why…..you're not home yet **"**  
  
  
  
  


Naruto was surprised, he didn't expected those words from him. Usually Sasuke would never say the things on his mind and will always solve anything by himself. But hearing and seeing how Sasuke said those words while looking directly at him as if begging for his consoling.....he can't help but to feel so much happiness  
  
  
  
  


**Naruto** : **"** I would never do that with anyone.....it has be you.....only you....please bear it in your mind **"**  
  
  
  
  


Sasuke then smiled as if a child who got an icecream and nodded ,burying his face on Naruto's chest  
  
  
  
  


**Sasuke** : **"** Naruto **"**  
  
  
  
  


**Naruto** : **"** hmmm? **"**  
  
  
  
  


**Sasuke** : **"** Please....please hold me again....but this time....inside....I want you to come....inside me **"**  
  
  
  
  


Naruto was stopped by his words….but eventually abled to grasp back his thoughts and gently lift Sasuke's chin to meet his gaze  
  
  
  
  


**Naruto** : **"** are you sure? I may not be able to control my self anymore this time **"**  
  
  
  
  


Sasuke's expression suddenly returned into his usual poker face  
  
  
  
  


**Sasuke** : **"** Im not as weak as you think you know! Bet I can last longer than you! **"**  
  
  
  
  


Sasuke said with a sulking voice, making Naruto to laugh ang hugged him again  
  
  
  
  


**Naruto** : **"** this ain't even a battle! dattebayo! **"**  
  
  
  
  


He jokingly said while chuckling  
  
  
  
  


But then, Sasuke loosened the hug, and to Naruto's surprise......Sasuke suddenly positioned on top of him, sitting exactly on his torso while simply grinding their skin against each other, hoping to ease his starting erection  
  
  
  
  


**Naruto** : **"** S...Sasuke? **"**  
  
  
  
  


Naruto growled as he can feel the uncovered and still wet skin of Sasuke's behind against his own skin  
  
  
  
  


**Sasuke** : **"** Will you hold me again or not? **"**  
  
  
  
  


Naruto unconsciously bit his lower lip because of Sasuke's naked view right in front of him, God! this sexy man really know how to turn him on!  
  
  


He then stared right to Sasuke's tempting dark eyes before arousingly speaked  
  
  
  
  


**Naruto** : **"** Very well then....I'll gladly hold you tonight....rather...forever.....Mr. Uzumaki **"**  
  
  
  
  


Sasuke can't help but smile upon hearing those words, as he let his self to be pinned down once again in the bed....by his husband  
  
  
  
  


**Naruto** : **"** I love you ... I really do **"**  
  
  
  
  


He lovingly said and immediately wanted to say it over and over again. It doesn't matter if Sasuke would say it back.....because right now, from this very moment.....he could already feel him....he could already feel Sasuke's love towards him  
  
  
  
  


**Sasuke** : **"** Please let me to stay with you from now on..…Im sorry for everything....Naruto **"**  
  
  
  
  


Hearing and knowing how they feel for each other.....they can't help but to smile, hoping this night would never end  
  
  
  
  


**Sasuke** : **"** Naruto? **"**  
  
  
  
  


**Naruto** : **"** hmmm? **"**  
  
  
  
  


**Sasuke** : **"** I love you..... **"**  
  
  
  
  


Naruto was stopped for a seconds, but immediately smiled upon realizing what those words mean.  
He can feel as if he's about to cry upon hearing those words…..those words that he's been longing to hear from this person, that's why he decided to hug Sasuke and hid his face on his shoulder  
  
  


The night was still young  
  
  


……And so Naruto started to make Sasuke moan again  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**The End......**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, it really means a lot for me. Im thinking of adding an extra chapter in this story.....what do you guys think? 
> 
> Do you want some extra fluffy chapter? 
> 
> I'll be waiting for your answers :)
> 
> Once again Thank you for reading


	4. Extra Chapter

  
  
  


**Shikamaru** : **"** Here is the other papers, I hope you can squeeze this in your tight schedule **"**  
  
  
  
  
  


Shikamaru then handed him the 2 piled up papers and left. Naruto can't help but to sigh as he stared at his moutain undone paper works . Nothing had changed, being hokage was still draining him and keeping him busy all the time....not that he's complaining tho  
  
  
  


He was about to grab his pen to continue when a ring on his finger caught his attention.....a wedding ring. His lips automatically curved into a smile as he started caressing it  
  
  
  


It's been two years since Sasuke said yes, and it's been two years since they got married yet until now.....Naruto couldn't believe it at all  
  
  
  


How Sasuke stood infront of him that day while wearing montsuki kimono  
  
  
  


How Sasuke intently staring at him the whole time of their wedding ceremony.....nervousness was completely visible in Sasuke's eyes, and although it was new for Naruto he did his best to make his Sasuke to be at ease by holding his hand the whole time , and God knows how flustered Sasuke was to held hands in front of so many people, and Naruto can't help but to smile with his reaction  
  
  
  


A sudden knocks pulled Naruto out of his reverie, making him to clear his throat before answering  
  
  
  
  
  


**Naruto** : **"** come in **"**  
  
  
  
  
  


He didn't bother to look at the approaching footsteps and grabbed his pen instead and started to write……when a bento box suddenly landed on his table and papers  
  
  
  


Naruto lifted his head, only to see Sasuke standing in front of him with his usual poker face  
  
  
  
  
  


**Sasuke** : **"** usuratonkachi! Are you planning to eat ramen again for your lunch? I prepared that bento earlier but you didn't brought it here! **"**  
  
  
  
  
  


Instead of being annoyed by Sasuke's lectures, Naruto softly laughed and made his way to approach his ill-tempered sulking husband  
  
  
  


**Naruto** : **"** my bad, I'm sorry.....I was running late earlier that I forgot to bring it. But see? Thanks to me being late that I got to see you right now **"**  
  
  
  
  
  


He softly said as he tightly caged Sasuke in his arms, and did his habit......to inhale Sasuke's alluring scent  
  
  
  
  
  


**Sasuke** : **"** O..oi! What do you think your doing! We're in Hokage's office ! **"**  
  
  
  
  
  


**Naruto** : **"** I know....and I'm the Hokage **"**  
  
  
  
  
  


**Sasuke** : **"** then let go! **"**  
  
  
  
  
  


**Naruto** : **"** nope **"**  
  
  
  
  
  


Sasuke tried to lossen the hug yet Naruto dominated all of his strength again and had nothing to do but to give up  
  
  
  
  
  


**Naruto** : **"** I wouldn't be able to go home for tonight, I might not be able to see you for a while as well because of your mission today…so please let me be **"**  
  
  
  
  
  


Sasuke took a deep sigh upon hearing his husband's pleading  
  
  
  
  
  


**Sasuke** : **"** I....I know but.... **"**  
  
  
  
  
  


**Naruto** : **"** Besides they all know you're my husband, there's nothing wrong with hugging you, there's no need to hide dattebayo! **"**  
  
  
  
  
  


Although it's been two years since they got married Sasuke would always still act like they are not, like right now. But that's one of the things that makes Naruto to fall for him even more than before  
  
  
  
  
  


**Sasuke** : **"** Menma would be here anytime soon **"**  
  
  
  
  
  


**Naruto** : **"** Menma? I thought he's with Temari right now **"**  
  
  
  
  
  


**Sasuke** : **"** he is, but I asked Shikamaru if we can eat lunch together with Menma and he said your schedule could be adjusted and said yes **"**  
  
  
  
  
  


A loud footsteps and giggles suddenly echoed as soon as Sasuke finished speaking. Naruto and Sasuke already know who's the person behind those noices and just watched how the door suddenly slammed open  
  
  
  
  
  


**Menma** : **"** Papa kiiro! **"**  
  
  
  
  
  


A seven years old boy yelled and eventually jumped into Naruto's arms while smiling widely. Menma looks virtually identical to Naruto and Sasuke, from having a black hair and eyes like Sasuke, Menma also has a whisker marks like Naruto....it's almost as if Menma was their biological son  
  
  
  


He was only five and was badly injured when Sasuke found him in the middle of the forest , and Naruto convinced him to adopt the child upon seeing the rare whisker marks at the child's face  
  
  
  


_'I will have two papa? Amazing! Then.....can you be my papa kiiro? because your hair is yellow and can be my papa kuro? because your hair is black!'_  
  
  
  


Only God knows for how long the smile on Naruto's face was painted when he heard those words from Kenma. Although Sasuke was hesitant at the beginning, Naruto could see how Menma light up their whole house for the past two years, and how Menma helped Sasuke to learn the things he never knew he would do in his entire life. Naruto could see how Menma's simple laugh would make Sasuke smile.....although Sasuke would always deny it  
  
  
  


Menma taught them the things they never experienced when they were a child, and Naruto could never be thankful for having both Sasuke and Menma in his life right now  
  
  
  


Though sometimes Menma would have to stay at Shikamaru's house whenever Sasuke will be out for a mission , the two of them would still make a way and time to take care of Menma even for just a short span of time.....like now  
  
  
  
  
  


**Sasuke** : **"** I forgot to tell you, he cried this morning upon waking up **"**  
  
  
  
  
  


**Menma** : **"** Papa kuro! I said don't tell Papa Kiiro about that! **"**  
  
  
  
  
  


Menma embarrassingly said with a sulking face  
  
  
  
  
  


**Naruto** : **"** You cried? did something happened? **"**  
  
  
  
  
  


Naruto worryingly said while waiting for an answer by looking at Menma and Sasuke alternately  
  
  
  
  
  


**Menma** : **"** It's.....it's because when I woke up....you're gone.…papa...but...but I didn't cried dattebasa! it's just my eyes ....suddenly watered! **"**  
  
  
  
  
  


Naruto and Sasuke both chuckled by their son's cleverness  
  
  
  
  
  


**Sasuke** : **"** Your eyes watered? Doesn't it the same thing as crying ? **"**  
  
  
  
  
  


Sasuke mockingly said in the middle of his chuckling while Menma was all red and hid at Naruto's chest  
  
  
  
  
  


**Naruto** : **"** I'm sorry , I forgot to tell you that I have to go to work earlier than usual today……by the way aren't you both already hungry? Do you want us to eat lunch at the park? **"**  
  
  
  
  
  


Menma's raven eyes widened with excitement and nodded continuously . Naruto scooped his son with his right hand as he stared at his husband....waiting for Sasuke's approval  
  
  
  
  
  


**Sasuke** : **"** well... Let's go then **"**  
  
  
  
  
  


Sasuke agreed as he ruffled Menma's hair  
  
  
  
  
  


**Naruto** : **"** can you please hold this bento box for me? **"**  
  
  
  
  
  


Menma just nodded excitedly, hugging the bento box in his small arms as if it was the most important thing  
  
  
  
  
  


**Naruto** : **"** let's go? **"**  
  
  
  
  
  


Naruto asked while looking at Sasuke with full of admiration. Sasuke didn't answered....instead, he grabbed Naruto's left hand and intertwined it with his  
  
  
  
  
  


**Menma** : **"** Let's go to the parkkkkkk! **"**  
  
  
  
  
  


Menma excitedly chanted as Naruto and Sasuke started to walk in the same pace with a smile in their faces  
  
  
  


Life will never be easy for the three of them  
  
  
  


Life will never be sure for the three of them  
  
  
  


But as long they would have a chances like this, Naruto and Sasuke will surely cherish it with their son  
  
  
  


Without wasting any second  
  
  
  


Without any hesitations  
  
  
  


Without any regrets  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**THE END.....**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and requesting for this extra chapter, see you soon to my upcoming other stories!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Im Mitsuki Uzumaki and you can also read this work of mine (and my other works)  
> [here](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Mitsuki_kun_4)


End file.
